in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Ninjas of Ice
A story in the Ice Ninja Saga series written by , , and ''Jaiden'', an Ice Ninja, has been training in the art of Fridjitzu in the Snow Dojo, with her mentor being the Ice Sensei. Jenny, jealous, wants to learn the way of the Ice Ninja, so she seeks out the Ice Sensei to teach her, with Blast joining in as well. They're both just in time too, for Dark Jaiden has mastered the forbidden arts of fire from the Fire Sensei-an evil rival of the Ice Sensei, seeking to destroy Fridjitzu forever! Can Jaiden, Jenny, and Blast stop the heat before before Fridjitzu's future melts into nothing by the Fire Ninjas? Cast * Jaiden * Blast * Jenny * Kyoji * Ice Sensei * Fire Sensei * Fire Ninjas * Dark Jaiden Story Prologue: Legends Foretell In this world, there are 6 "core" elements: fire, ice, water, electricity, earth and air, all of which existed way before us. We ordinary people have no control over these forces of nature, but it would surprise you if I told you in ancient times there were actually legends of people who indeed, had control over these elements. These "elemental ninjas", or simply "elementals", were able to harness the power of one of the 6 elements. In order to learn how to use these supernatural powers, the elemental ninjas trained in a place called a Dojo, where a Sensei teaches ninjas how to properly use their powers. The elemental ninjas originally lived together in peace, but one day a mysterious being made of pure evil brought among a huge war among the elementals. The Ice and Water ninjas won the battle, but not without a cost. The Fire and Electricity ninjas, having been decieved by the force of evil, rebelled against their former friends and decided to fight them. The Earth and Air ninjas, along with their respective senseis and dojos, have perished, their arts lost in time. Not to mention, the evil being would return after centuries. The Ice and Water ninjas seeked new students, hoping that they could defeat the returning evil being and restore peace among the elementals, but so far, none have turned up good candidates...until now. Could this ice ninja and these 2 rookies be the key to saving the world from a dark apocalypse? Chapter 1: A Frozen Legacy Somewhere atop a snowy mountain....rests the Snow Dojo. Far away from there, Jaiden has finished training for today. * Jaiden: Well, that's enough for today...I guess? Jaiden is not just a mere animator, she's also an ICE NINJA. She has been training for years. Jenny arrives atop the mountain, shivering. * Jenny: H-hi Jaiden. It's s-s-so cold here. What on Earth are you doing in such frigid temperatures? * Jaiden: I'm mastering the art of Fridjitzu. It basically means I'm an ice ninja. * Jenny: Woah. That sounds so cool! * Jaiden: What brings you here? * Jenny: Well, I wanted to see what this place was like. But now i want to be a Ice Ninja, like you! * Jaiden: Okay? Besides, the dojo's very far away. Also, I heard Blast was supposed to come here. * Jenny: But I am very graceful if you know what I mean *tries to pose and then falls on the ground* Well, maybe I gotta work on that. * Jaiden: So, what or who do you want to find? * Jenny: Is there a master who can teach me? * Jaiden: Well, there is. The Sensei of Ice. He is found at the Snow Dojo. It's pretty far from here. * Jenny: Man, that is far... But I want to learn! Now, how do I get there? * Jaiden: I know a way. Teleporting! Suddenly, both of them see Blast at a distance, flying towards them. However, he fails to land normally, and crashes face first into the snow. * Blast: *his face covered in snow* Hi Jaiden! Sorry I'm late! * Jaiden: Hey, Blast! What are you doing here? And why is your face covered in snow? * Blast: I came here because I want to be an ice ninja like you! And this snow, it happened when I crashed into the snow. *shakes his head dropping the snow.* * Jaiden: Well, that explains all. If you two want to be an ice ninja so bad, I can teleport you to the Snow Dojo. Usually I use the teleportation trick for myself only, but it can be used on other people. * Blast: So, that way we'll be awesome ice ninjas like you? Sounds great! Let's do it! Jaiden teleports herself, Blast and Jenny to the Snow Dojo. * Blast: So, this is the place? * Jaiden: Yep! Welcome to the Snow Dojo. * Jenny: Wow. this place is pretty cool. So, when does our training begin? * Jaiden: We'll first need to enter. Jaiden, Jenny and Blast then enter the Snow Dojo. In front of them is the mysterious Ice Sensei, Jaiden's mentor. The Ice Sensei has taught Fridjitzu for many years. * Jaiden: Greetings, sensei. * Sensei: Greetings, Jaiden. Who are your friends? * Jenny: I'm Jenny! I want to learn the way of the Ice Ninja! * Blast: I'm Blast! I want to be an Ice Ninja too! * Jaiden: Yeah, they're really desperate. * Jenny: I could freeze any water, and just walk over it. Then I would have nothing to fear! * Jaiden: Sensei, can you please teach them? They really want to become an Ice Ninja. * Sensei: Very well, then. They have a long road ahead of them. * Blast: If it means to be as "cool" as Jaiden, I'm ready! * Sensei: You have a lot to learn, young one.. * Blast: I'm ready to learn, sensei. * Sensei: It is settled, then. I will teach you the ways...of Fridjitzu. Chapter 2: Training Begins * Blast: Ok, what's first? * Jaiden: So, Sensei! What's the first thing you'll teach them? * Sensei: We shall start with something basic- ice breath. * Jenny: Oh boy! * Blast: This is going to be awesome! * Jaiden: It goes like this. Jaiden concentrates, does hand movements, then blows at a stone pillar, freezing it. * Jaiden: There ya go! It's kinda hard. * Jenny: Alright. Here goes! Jenny concentrates and blows hard, but only air comes out * Jenny: Squid! Maybe i need to concentrate more.... Jaiden facepalms * Jaiden: Though I gotta admit, it is hard. * Blast: I'll do it! Blast concentrates and blows hard, but only manages to freeze a small spot a stone pillar * Blast: I'll get better, and I'll be as "cool" as Jaiden. * Jaiden: Don't worry Jenny, practice makes perfect. Before I mastered Fridjitzu, I failed many times! It was hard. Like, really hard. I had absolutely no powers at that time. * Jenny: Okay Jenny tries again, and blows a little ice * Jenny: Hey! I am getting it! * Sensei: Pretty good for a beginner. * Jaiden: Should we move on to the next lesson? * Blast: I think we're ready for the next lesson *blows a little ice*. So, what's next? * Sensei: Next, you must learn how to create ice. A bit hard, but you'll get used to it. * Jenny: Okay Jenny tries to focus, but nothing happens * Jenny: Squid! Jaiden, can you show me how it is done? * Jaiden: Follow my lead! *concentrates, does hand movements, and creates an ice pillar* * Jenny: Okay! *Concentrates, does the hand movements, and creates a small ice pillar* Hey! I'm doing it! * Jaiden: Nicely done, Jennifer! * Blast: My turn! *Concentrates, does the hand movements, and creates a small ice pillar, but the ice pillar is a bit curved* How about that? * Jaiden: That's okay. * Sensei: Now try making something other than an ice pillar. * Blast: Ok *concentrates, does some hand movements, and creates a snowman* I think it's ok, right? *the ice pillar is too curved, so it loses balance and falls on Blast's head* Ouch... * Sensei: Oof, that's gonna leave a mark. Anyway; nicely done, Blast. * Blast: Thanks *puts the ice pillar back where it was* Well, what's next? * Sensei: Ice attacks. You must learn to create ice weapons, and use the power of ice and snow against your enemies. * Blast: Ok, let's see what I can do (concentrates, does the hand movements, and shoots an ice shard at the snowman) Well, it's a start. * Sensei: You are a fast learner, Blast. * Blast: Thanks, sensei. * Sensei: Anyway.....First you must learn to summon an ice shuriken. It is small and compact, but sharp and deadly. * Blast: Ok, let's try it. (concentrates and summons an ice shuriken) Wow, I did it. * Sensei: Okay, now try and throw it. * Blast: Ok... (concentrates, and throws it, but it passes through the snowman, cutting off its carrot nose) Um, ok? * Sensei: Not too bad for an absolute beginner. * Blast: Yeah, I guess I'll get better with some practice. * Jenny: Let me try! *concentrates hard, and shoots a little icicle*. Well, better than nothing. * Blast: *Concentrates again, and creates another ice shuriken) Ok, let's try it again! (throws it, and it cuts through an ice pillar* Is that good? * Jenny: Better than mine. *continues to focus, and finally shoots a shuriken* Hey, I did it! * Sensei: '''Hoho, you are a fast learner, Jenny. You too, Blast. * '''Blast: Thanks Sensei. What's next? * Sensei: '''You'll have to learn how to build, attack, defend, and do a lot more with your ice powers. * '''Blast: Hm... seems like there's lots more of training to do then. * Jenny: 'Yeah, I'll say. Lots to be done. * '''Sensei: '''I know it's a long road, but it will all be worth it. ''Welcome to the Training Grounds! To the left is a wide field where you can create massive sculptures; to your right is a target practice area; to the south is a hut for you to take a break; and finally to the north is the dojo entrance. * 'Jenny: '''Wow. This is pretty big for training. * '''Jaiden: '''This place isn't just a training ground; it's a huge sandbox where you can put your newly-learned ice powers to the test! ''*creates a pair of nunchucks and beats up a target dummy* * '''Blast: ''*looks at Jaiden, while his eyes turn into heart shape* Wow... you're the coolest I've ever seen. ''*reacts* Well, I guess I should start training. *blushes a bit and then goes to the target practice area* * Jenny: 'I'll go practice my ice breath. Oh, the trouble I could cause with it! * '''Jaiden: '''Say, let's build something with our ice powers! * '''Jenny: '''Yeah! But what should we build? * '''Blast: '*''Concentrates his ice powers, and builds a giant heart of ice* There we go. *''Realizes what he did* What!? *''blushes*'' Uh, I mean... *''changes the ice heart for a statue of Jaiden in ice* That's better, I guess. *''blushing, then thinks to himself: "What am I doing?"* * 'Jaiden: '''Okay...moving on. Let's go build a statue of a friend! * ''Jaiden builds a life-size statue of CypherDen. * 'Jenny: '''Hmmm.... *''builds a statue of Galaximus* ''I love this design.... not! *''smashes the statue, and makes a statue of her own squid form* ''That's better. * ''Den arrives in winter clothing. * 'CypherDen: '''Hey, guys! ''*notices the giant statue of Den* ''Whoa, that's cool! Did you build this, Jaiden? * '''Jaiden: '''Yes, yes I did. * '''CypherDen: '''Aw, thank you! I'm gonna carry this back to my home! But first.... ''*sprays long-lasting spray and non-melting spray respectively* ''Thanks for the sculpture! ''Den leaves with the sculpture in her car. * 'Blast: '''That was pretty cool, Jaiden. ''*blushing a bit* '' And here's the one I made. ''*shows the statue of Jaiden, while he looks a bit shy.* * '''Jaiden: '''That's so nice, Blast! I wonder how you got the skill! * '''Blast: ''*blushing*'' 'He he he... ''Jenny pushes her statue to Jaiden, and Blast, looking very proud. * 'Jenny: '''And here is my statue! ''*her statue shows herself stomping on Galaximus* ''Hey, at least I get an A for artistic, right? * '''Blast: '''Pretty creative piece of art you have there! * '''Jenny: '*giggles* Thanks! * 'Blast: '''Well, let's keep practicing. *''goes to the target practice area* * 'Jaiden: '''Check this out! ''*summons a giant ice flail and breaks a target dummy into half* * '''Blast: '''Wow... That was the coolest thing ever! * '''Jaiden: '''Thank you! * '''Blast: *blushes* Well, I'll keep practicing. Maybe one day I'll be as cool as you are. Meanwhile, a bunch of mysterious people wearing red flame-themed ninja outfits are spying on Jaiden, Blast and Jenny. * Fire Ninja #1: 'It looks like they're training new ice ninjas. * '''Fire Ninja #2: '''The Fire Sensei won't be happy to hear about this. * '''Fire Ninja #1: '''These guys don't seem like big deal. That inkling and the boy are only beginners, they'll be defeated easily. * '''Fire Ninja #2: '''Should we attack them now? * '''Fire Ninja #1: '''Not yet, we must wait until it's the right moment to do so. ''Back to the training grounds. * 'Jaiden: '''C'mon, Blast! Try out a new weapon or something! * '''Blast: '''Ok, what should I try? * '''Jaiden: '''I dunno, a giant ice sword or something? * '''Blast: '''Ok, here I go! *''he concentrates and creates an ice sword* '' Wow, this gets cooler every time! ''Suddenly, the Fire Ninjas pop up and attack! * 'Fire Ninja #1: '''Now is the time. * '''Blast: '''Who are they? * '''Jaiden: '''Uh-oh. Fire Ninjas. They're our worst rivals, and they plan to destroy the art of Fridjitzu! * '''Blast: '''What are we going to do, Jaiden? * '''Jaiden: '''Easy: we beat them up with our ice powers! * '''Fire Ninja #1: '''Really? Fire beats snow! You'll never win! * '''Fire Ninja #2: '''Buncha noobs, get ready for a total knockout! * '''Jaiden: '''Stand back, I got this! ''Just as Jaiden is about to charge up an attack, a mysterious person leaps at the Fire Ninjas and takes them down with a single sword swing. He walks up to the gang, with his sword in his hand and removes his mask. * '''Jaiden: Wait, Kyoji?! * Kyoji: '''I just happened to see some Fire Ninjas at the Snow Dojo ambushing you guys. Are you guys alright? * '''Fire Ninja #4: ''*stunned* No... * '''Kyoji: '*hits the Fire Ninja in the head* ''No, not you! * '''Jaiden: '''Yes. Yes, we are. * '''Blast: '''Thanks for the save. * '''Kyoji: '''So, what are you guys up to in the Snow Dojo? * '''Jaiden:' I'm just helping Jenny and Blast become Ice Ninjas. * Jenny: 'And I’m learning! Slowly, but surely! * '''Jaiden: '''Yep. * '''Blast: '''Me too! All thanks to Jaiden, she's helped us a lot. * '''Jenny: '''So, what’s the next lesson? Have we learned everything? * '''Kyoji: '''They're learning Fridjitzu too? * '''Jaiden: '''They are! * '''Kyoji: '''Nice. It's great to see others learning to become Ice Ninjas like us. * '''Jaiden: '''Wait, "us"? * '''Kyoji: '''I learned Fridjitzu too. * '''Jaiden: '''I-I didn't even know that. * '''Kyoji: '''You see, after that plant lady, Green Shadow, I think, and her crew showed up and defeated Shogo the Warlord back in Japan, it was chaotic. Without a ruler back there, no one followed the rules and did whatever they liked, and soon crime rates were alarming. With no family left to live with and not wanting to live under a life of crime, I decided to move out and seek for another country to stay, and travelled for days till I discovered this Snow Dojo in Icicle Isle. I trained hard there, and like Blast and Jenny here, I wasn't very good at Fridjitzu at first. Months later, not only have I mastered Fridjitzu, I called this country home. So yeah, that was how I became an Ice Ninja. * '''Jaiden: '''Wow... * '''Kyoji: '''Well, do you guys need any more help? * '''Jaiden: '''We were about to train. * '''Kyoji: '''Cool, I can watch you guys train. * '''Blast: '''Great! Let's continue! ''Meanwhile, somewhere far away in a dormant fiery volcano, lies the Fire Dojo. Legend states that Fire Ninjas train here in hopes of ruling the world with a molten iron fist. A familiar foe walks up to the entrance, and the aforementioned foe happens to be Dark Jaiden, loyal minion of Galaximus. But why would she enter the Fire Dojo anyway? Nobody knows, but nothing good can come from that. * '''Fire Sensei: ''*spots Dark Jaiden* Welcome to the Fire Dojo, stranger. State your purpose, or leave and never come back! Unless....you want to be burnt into submission. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''I've come to learn the art of Flamejitsu. * '''Fire Sensei: '''So I see you are interested in learning the ancient arts of fire. But what is your reason? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''I want to defeat my archnemesis. * '''Fire Sensei: '''Your answer is short. Elaborate a bit. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''My nemesis is an Ice Ninja. I've always wanted to– * '''Fire Sensei: '''Did you say...you nemesis was an Ice Ninja? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Well– yeah, but anyway– * '''Fire Sensei:' If there's anything to eliminate the Ice Ninjas...Stranger, I will train you in the ways of Flamejitsu. * Dark Jaiden: Thank you, sensei. *to herself* Oh yeah, time to scorch that gang in ways they could never imagine! *loud evil laughter* Dark Jaiden trains hard enough in hopes of becoming a Fire Ninja, ready to destroy Jaiden and her friends, and to a lesser extent, the rest of the Locked Room Gang. Back at the Snow Dojo, the Ice Ninjas are still training, oblivious to the dangers happening next. * Kyoji: 'Looks like Jaiden has taught you well. Your skills are impressive. * '''Blast: '''Thanks Kyoji. Jaiden sure has helped me a lot. ''Suddenly, it starts getting kind of dark. The sky turns to a reddish-orange color, and the temperature is heating up slightly. * 'Jenny: '''Why does everything feel a bit warm? * '''Kyoji: '''Oh, this isn't good. ''Out of nowhere, a portal made of fire appears, and from it emerges Dark Jaiden in a Fire Ninja outfit, and several other fire ninjas as well. * '''Dark Jaiden: Okay people, let's burn this place down! * Jaiden: Wait...Dark Jaiden?! * Kyoji: '''Dark Jaiden! What are you doing here? * '''Dark Jaiden: Fire Sensei's orders. We're taking over this place and burning it down. Leave and never come back! Unless you want to get roasted... * Jaiden: We will not let you succeed with your evil plan! *does hand movements and shoots an ice blast at Dark Jaiden* * Dark Jaiden: 'Fireball! ''*shoots a fireball at Jaiden's ice blast, neutralizing it* Did you know that fire beats snow, inferior me? * 'Jaiden: '''Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can stop you cold. * '''Blast: '''That's right! We won't let you get away with this! We're the coolest! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Whatever, let's go defeat these fools. * '''Fire Ninja #5: '''Okay! ''Dark Jaiden and the Fire Ninjas attack the ice ninjas with tons of fire-based attacks, to a point where they are weakened and can barely stand up. * 'Kyoji: '''Why don't you get out of here, Dark Jaiden? If you can't take the cold, get out of here! ''*fires several ice blasts at Dark Jaiden* * 'Blast: '''I won't let you hurt Jaiden, no matter what! *''some others look at him, and he blushes* ''I mean, we won't let you win this battle! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Fire Shield ''*creates a fire shield to melt Kyoji's attack* ''Oh please, can't you see we have the upper hand? We'll finish this battle in no time. * '''Kyoji: '''We'll see about that. Bragging won't get you anywhere, Dark Jaiden. ''*fires more ice blasts at Dark Jaiden's fire shield* The ice blasts just melt. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Fireball! ''*knocks Kyoji, Blast and Jenny out with fireballs* * '''Jaiden: NO! Why would you do this?! * Dark Jaiden: '''Because I've always longed to see you Gang defeated, helpless. Any last words before we burn this place down with you? * '''Jaiden: You'll never win! * Dark Jaiden: 'In your dreams! ''*knocks out Jaiden with a fireball* ''Well, back to our main objective. Let's go. ''The Ice Ninjas are left lying on the snow, unconscious; while the Fire Ninjas burn the Snow Dojo to the ground. * '''Fire Ninja #6: ''*finds a bunch of dusty old books* Huh? What is this? * '''Dark Jaiden:' I have no idea, to be honest. * Fire Ninja #7: '''Wait a minute, those are books about Fridjitsu! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''If that's the case, then burn it! * '''Fire Ninja #6: '''Okay! ''*attempts to burn the books, to no avail* ''It's impossible! * '''Fire Ninja #8: Actually, I know a place where the books can be burned. * 'Dark Jaiden: '''Looks like we're done with our job, so lead the way, fellow Fire Ninja! ''The Fire Ninjas leave with the books in tow. Later, Jaiden wakes up to find herself in the burnt Snow Dojo. * 'Jaiden: '''Ugh....Wait, what happened....*sees the burning Snow Dojo* Oh no... ''One by one, Blast, Jenny, and Kyoji slowly wake up. * 'Jenny: '...What...happened...? Category:Stories Category:Ice Ninja Saga Category:The Elemental Ninjas series Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam